


Radio Silence

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [17]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: The Ghost of Christmas (Ghosts TV 2019), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: He was not going to look.
Series: January Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'look'

He was not going to look. He was not going to look. It would be wrong to look.

The Captain glanced at the screen through his fingers and immediately averted his eyes. The sheer impudence of it all! To be able to see into the Queen’s study, as if she were merely a character from Friends! What right did he have to know the colour of her carpet, without being expressly invited? The nerve of it!

Another glance.

He really must ask Alison if they still broadcast on radio. But once he’d found her, he’d have missed half the speech...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
